Lost Upstate Alternative Ending
by A.K.A Teamo
Summary: When Murdoc gets the Gorillaz lost in upstate NY during a snow storm Noodle and 2D find themselves growing closer. Originally a story I wrote a couple years that had a darker turn in it than I wanted this is the more romantic and light hearted version.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the updated and alternative version of my story Lost Upstate. The original has a very different outcome than I wanted it to, being more of a hurt and comfort fic than a romance fic. Originally I wanted it to be more like this so I re-wrote with the same concept minus what happens with 2d. I fixed a lot of the grammar issues but I'm sure there's still a lot. I'll be going through the original one to fix the grammar too. I hope you guys like this version being more romantic and light hearted. Please check out the original too!

"Yo Murdoc! We're lost pull over the car." I hear Russell and Murdoc starting to argue again why they can't ever shut up. More or less why can't Murdoc ever shut up.

"Were not lost it's just a detour." Murdoc spat back. As much as I love both of them, right now I could kill them. We had been in a car for 3 hours straight, not a big nice car but a small cramp rental car with the four of us in it and our stuff too. Poor 2D he's been stuck in a small corner jammed against the door with suit cases on him. A man of that high isn't supposed to be put into a ball that small.

"Muds we're lost, we're in the middle of nowhere, just admit it." Russell was getting pretty pissed off. I tried to block them out by turning my music up louder but they just argued over it. I didn't know how 2D was sleeping through this, then again it was 2D.

"Tojikomeru!" I screamed out, I couldn't take anymore arguing. The tires screeched under us and the car stops. I think I just made it worse.

"Fine if were lost why don't you drive noodle!" Murdoc screamed quite loudly. I didn't respond but Russell did by smacking the back of Murdoc's head.

"Don't you dare yell at her she has to deal with your green pickle ass day after day!" Russell was the color of anger right now. I was scared to talk right now one word could end up killing us. I looked over to 2D, who was still asleep. I was jealous of him being able to sleep through all of this. 2D was the only person who wasn't on my nerves; he was so sweet and caring. I never saw him fight with anyone even when Murdoc was beating him up or picking on him he wouldn't fight back. Lately he's been trying to get along with Murdoc but its Murdoc. I have to say he has cut down on beating up 2d but he's still a grump.

"Fine then let's find an inn or something it's already dark out." Murdoc suggested. Finally we can get out of the car and I can take a shower and grab a bite to eat. Last thing any of us had to eat was at breakfast.

"I think there was a hotel back a few miles." Russell voice grew more somber but still had a bit of venom in it. The car started to move again making a U turn in the road which was quite abandon, I haven't seen more than 3 cars since we been on this road. I look out the window watching the trees as we go faster every once in a while I would see a house with smoke coming out of the chimneys. 3 hours ago we were in New York City looking for our hotel now were up here in the mountains where it was snowing. It's good to say Murdoc will never be driving again in NYC, Russell lived in Brooklyn for a while he would know this area better than Murdoc. Once again Murdoc had to have it his way. "I see a sign over there for it." Russell's voice broke the silence that filled the car.

Soon the car pulled into the hotel parking lot; the hotel was huge and was like a giant log cabin, it even had one of those huge peeks with the windows. You don't see that in London. Warm light flooded through the windows on to us in the car. It was probably going to be very rustic which would be a nice change from all the modern hotels.

"Happy now." Murdoc muttered while getting out of the car. I reached over and tapped 2D's shoulder to wake him up.

"What Muds." 2D's voice was so soft and soothing. I really didn't want to wake him up he was so cute when he was asleep.

"No 2D-san it's me, were at a hotel Muds got us lost." I said quietly. His head shot up from the slouched position he was in. his hair was really messy and on one side it was cute really but he did look a little silly, I let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny ova 'there." he looks at me sideways like a confused dog. I could only laugh a little more.

"Sorry 2D-san it's just your hair." Quickly I tussle his hair making him smile. Before 2D could respond Murdoc opened 2Ds door and pulled him out.

"Let's go faceache." he pulls 2D on to the cold parking lot, 2D only letting out a whimper. I just wished that Murdoc for one day would stop abusing 2D all together and be completely nice but that's never going to happen. Getting out of the car I was welcomed by a cold sharp breeze with a little bit of snow that stung my face. I found the other three already half way to the building. Sometimes I wish I was still little because Russell would carry me or 2D but now being 20 it was different. I started to walk a little faster trying to catch up to them also not trying to slip on the ice that was in some spots. By the time I made it to them we were at the door.

When we entered I was taken back, it was so beautiful. Large wood beams held up the very tall ceiling with huge windows everywhere. Leather couches scattered the room. In the middle was huge rock fireplace with roaring flames that where real and not gas! Immediately walk over to it sitting warming myself up. I was only wearing a sweatshirt which the cold air penetrated easily even walking the short distance between the car and the building made me an ice cube. I continued to look around seeing a few signs that held the names of places in the hotel, library, pool, lounge, spa, and a restaurant. I saw 2D coming my way walking slowly, his hair was now a little straight but still messy, it suit him well though.

"Ey noods cold?" he asked while stretching his very tall lanky body. I admired 2D so much he was cute, funny, and he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's always there and always comforting. I loved him as a friend but every once in a while I can't help but wonder if he and I would make a great couple but I never really thought of it too much.

"Yha; I wonder where we are?" looking around in confusion I ask.

"Were in the Catskill 3 hours away from NYC." Russell said while coming over to us. Where we really that far away? I thought maybe through all the driving we were only an hour away but I guess not. "and that's not even the worst part a huge nor'easter is happening right now the girl over there said up to 3 feet we might be here for a few days, hopefully we won't miss the concert." He sighed and sat down next to me. Being in Kong I have seen some snow, but 3 feet that's a lot.

"So what about the rooms?" I ask politely.

"Well there pretty much booked 2 rooms left so I figure me and you, then Murdoc and 2D." he responded. 2D's head immediately picked up I could tell that he would rather die than be in a room with Muds. If he stayed with Muds he'll probably end up dead.

"Whoa I'm not sleeping in the same room with faceache!" Murdoc shouted from across the room. Sometimes I wonder if he knew the words manners you don't shout across the room.

"Well noods I guess you can sleep in the same room as 2D, but I swear if he does anything I will kill him. No kissing, no sleeping in the same beds, no dance without the pants, understand." Russell strictly said.

"Russel-san I appreciate your concerns but I am an adult now." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry baby girl I still think of you being 14 but if he does anything tell me." We both look over at 2d who looks a wee bit nervous, Russel chuckles before handing me the room key. **Room 309 3** **rd** **floors wing B.** "Muds and I will be a couple rooms down, 315. Well goodnight you two and I'm serious D don't hurt my girl or your dead."

"I won't hurt er or any tink. G'night Russ." 2d stuttered back having a little bit of fear in him.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving! You want to find some food at that restaurant or room service?" I inquired.

"Well luv if it's good with you I fancy some telly and room service" I nod in agreement, we grab our bags and had off to our room with a pep in our step. I have a strange feeling that this mishap will turn into something wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on 2D we're almost there I'm not a crutch." I squeal out as 2D nearly falls on me. How could 2D weigh this much, holy crap. Once we stepped into the elevator he got violently sick. Russel told him not to eat gas station sushi. Hopefully this passes quickly, I hate seeing him sick.

"Sorry luv." Softly he mutters. I saw our room a few doors away. I grab 2Ds arm and start dragging him practically there. I grab the card key thing a swipe it through the door card reader thing. A click and it opens. Suddenly he shoots up strait and runs for the bathroom, he hit the floor with a thud and started to throw up into the toilet. I couldn't look without throwing up myself.

I run into the bathroom and sit next to 2D pulling his blue hair out of the way of the way. He throws up again and again; it hurts coming up but hopefully it'll be out of his system now. He falls backwards onto the bathtub. Quickly I got up, ran into the hotel room and starched for a cup; yes I found one! I run back to the bath room and fill it with water.

"Here 2D flush your mouth out." I hand him the cup as he swishes the water around in his mouth and spits it back out. I reach into my pocket and find a mini roll of tums; random luck. "Take these they should help your stomach." I hand him the little round cylinder. He pops three of them into his mouth.

"Fank you Noods, youra life sava." Softly he rests his head against my shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do wit out ya."

"I know you'd do the same for me 2D-san. Do you feel better now?" With gentle strokes I rub his back.

"A lil bit betta, last time I eat questionable food. Sorry you 'ad to see that luv I know you hate see-"An extremely loud knocking interrupted 2d making him jump a little.

"It should be the staff bringing up out luggage. Maybe you should lay down?" I encourage him.

"I fink I'm just gonna take a shower."

The bell boy brought in our stuff, turns out he was fan so I gave him an autograph and chatted with him quickly. I went over to my bed and lay down on it; I finally had time to look at the room. It was a pretty big room and very comfortable not like one of those chain hotels with the same everything but it was very unique here. The beds had a comforter that had little moose's and other animals that lived in the woods in colors like red, green, brown, dark orange. Pass the bedroom was a kitchenette. I got up wanting to see the living room. I flicked on the light switch and was amazed by how pretty it was. A sofa that was probably a pull out. I saw the huge TV which I was so happy to see; I wanted to watch TV so bad. I sat down on the sofa and found the clicker on the coffee table which was made out of sticks weaved together. I turn on the TV and the news was on, I should watch it, catch up on weather.

"Well looks like we're in for a large nor'easter that has just started to reach the Catskill Mountains and has already started to dump some snow on the ground. We've just received new information; it seems that in the Catskill mountain area and surrounding areas will receive over 3 feet in wet snow and more in a more dryer snow." The man on the TV sternly announced. I was actually happy that Murdoc got us lost now. A huge snow storm I might be 20 but I'm going to play in the snow and hopefully 2D would too. I change the channel and try to find something funny or watchable. Flipping through the channels I found a show called South Park, I've heard of this show before but I really never watched it. Looking out the window I saw the white snow falling down from the sky. I walk outside onto the balcony and let the snow fall on my skin. The cold stung my skin but it was nice and serine out here. It was now pitch black out and I could barely see past the edge of the balcony. Only the backing lights from the room reflected off the glittery snow.

When I turn around there was 2D with only a towel around his waist. Heat flooded my body, he looked hot. Wait was I turned on by 2D? Our eyes met and it made me weak. He gave me confused stare motioning me to come inside.

"Wha are you doin out there luv? You'll get sick." You could see he felt a lot better, there was color back in his face. Looking up and down his body there was still little water droplets. "See something ya like?" he joked grinning but dam he looked good. Sure I've thought he was cute before, I mean who doesn't think he's cute but I was attracted to him.

"Totally." Sarcastically I try to p lay it off while playfully punching his arm. After an hour of TV surfing we got room service. It felt so good to eat, 2D however was reluctant to eat. After eating what was left of his and also my meal I was stuffed and ready to sleep. "Goodnight 2d-san, wake me if you need anything."

"G'night luv sleep tight." It felt like seconds before I felt sleep cover but before I did cave in completely I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.

A/N: I hope you guys are liking this different version, let me know if you do! please favorite and follow


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't care I'm not leaving, I like it here and since the concert is canceled we should enjoy ourselves!" I protest. I didn't know why I liked it here so much maybe because it was different from what we usually seen or do.

"Noodle we have to leave to get back home." Russell replies. We were divided, 2D and I really wanted to stay up here go home later. It's not every day something fun and unexpected happens like this. Murdoc and Russel just wanted to get the hell out of here and back to the UK.

"Well we really 'want to stay 'ere." 2D argued standing his ground even though we were sitting at a table.

"I don't give a flying shit if you pay me money were going back home after the concert!" Murdoc was starting to raise his voice drawing the attention of a few people in the dining room.

"Murdoc please be a little quieter you're drawing attention." Somewhat in embarrassment I put my head in my hand and tried to push him out of my mind. I needed a way to stay up here and get Murdoc on board otherwise we're leaving. Maybe I could bribe him with some alcohol, get him drunk and make him sign a deal.

"Guys let's talk about this later and enjoy breakfast." Russell talks while taking a large fork full of pancakes and put them in his mouth. The food here is delicious and I couldn't get enough of it. It's been a long time since I had a huge breakfast like this. 2D must have been hard in thought since his eyes were staring off. He looks really cute when he thinks; probably thinking of zombies or music.

"Oh yes of coarse tubby hate to get in the way of your food." Murdoc let out a laugh while the rest of us could care less.

I scooped the rest of food onto the fork and into my mouth then headed back up to my room, 2D behind me. We headed to head back to the hotel room with 2D following me still maybe he wanted to talk to me about something or he just wanted to follow me around which I was okay with. We got on the lift and I press the button.

"Noods later do you want to go outside and sled down the hill, maybe have a snow ball fight?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure thing." I say trying to hide the fact I wanted to dance around and have a party. I was so happy that I could go sledding with 2D. Whenever it snowed at Kong we would sled down the hill sometimes we would race each other and he would usually fall off the sled and tumble down the hill. Once we had a snow ball fight with Murdoc who lost somehow, but later punched 2D but he said it was worth the punch. The lift came to our floor and we got out and walked down to our room. "So how are we going to get Murdoc to let us stay here?" I asked.

"Run away and never let him find out." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes 2D let's run away into the hills and start a family then they can marry the hillbilly up the creak." Both of us laughed drawing the attention of a maid.

"I can make moonshine." He says in a country accent but failed miserably. "Well Noods start getting ready to outside." It hit me that I had no clothing for going outside and playing in the snow so grab sweatpants and a sweatshirt, hopefully I won't get too cold.

A/N:Thank you guys for the favorites and follows3 This chapter is pretty short and slow but next chapter something exciting happens!


End file.
